earthscorefandomcom-20200215-history
Levi Furea
General Information First name: Levi Middle name(s): Touki Surname: Furea Age: 27 Date of birth: 17th Dec 1992 Race: Half human, half war-oni. Gender: Male Sexuality: Straight Current residence: Fire nation Relationship status: Single. Social status: Middle-class. Traits of Voice Accent (if any): None. Language spoken: English. Other languages known: Maori, French and some Japanese. Style of speaking: Normally polite, but gets excited when he finds something interesting. Volume of voice: Medium to loud. Physical Appearance Height: 6ft 4 Weight: 235lb Eye color: Crimson. Skin color: Light brown. Shape of face: Distinguishing features: Small, white horns on his forehead. Build of body: Nicely toned. Hair color: Jet-black. Hair style: Straight and brushed to the left. Complexion: Slightly rugged complexion. Posture: Straight. Tattoos: Tribal tattoo covering the left arm. Piercings: Black fang earing on his left ear. Typical clothing: Red jacket, black t-shirt with a hood, rope necklace, long pants or jeans, and combat boots. As well as two rings that magnetically connect to his batons. Is seen by others as: Strange but kind. Personality Likes: Music, dancing, adventure, food, strong drinks, learning new skills. Dislikes: Snobs, innocent blood, disrespect. Education: Basic education. More skill-based. Fears: Innocent blood and loss of patience. Personal goals: To unlock his father's blood. Nothing too grand. General attitude: Easy-going and optimistic. Religious values: None. General intelligence: Average intelligence. General sociability: Relatively sociable. Health Illnesses (if any): Allergies (if any): Sleeping habits: Snores rather loudly. Energy level: Very energetic. Eating habits: Will eat just about anything. Memory: Pretty good if the right hints are given. Any unhealthy habits: Eats a bit too much. History Birth country: Fire nation. Hometown: Aithne. Childhood: Born in Aithne to a well-known musician and a female war-demon hiding in secret, Levi lived a peaceful life with his small family. His father, the musician, was always able to provide for his family through his musical career while his mother, a war-demon, remained at home where she nurtured Levi while keeping her race secret from her son and those outside of the family. The family lived in peace in Aithne where Levi picked up his father's talent for music until ten years after his birth when the family had to move off the grid, due to the mother's fear that she and her child would not be able to keep their hunger for human flesh in check. They were able to travel a few days in the desert before they were attacked by two Mongolian Death-worms. His parents managed to defeat the Death-Worms, but only at the cost of their lives. All that was left of them was an enchanted tuning fork that his mother always carried around with her and his father's obsidian-black batons with their crimson jewel heads. As Levi was left alone in the harsh desert, he was found by some warriors that had come to investigate the scene and brought him back to their village where people of many different species and races all lived together; whether they had magic or not. When the village's chief, a resident of the water nation, saw the child, he adopted him into his family as a brother for his daughter. Teen years: As Levi grew in the village of warriors, he took up training from the many different warriors from the different races where he learned many styles of fighting as well as many skills, which kept him from getting bored as well as sharpen his survival skills. He also learned many instruments from the ones that played. He soon learned about what his mother was and trained in the ways of the war-demon by an older war-demon who came from the fire nation as he did and taught him fire magic. Adult years: Levi grew up to be a strapping, young warrior. Although he has not been able to unlock his mother's blood within him, he still managed to accomplish many amazing feats; such as slaying colossus and bringing down a death stalker. He soon grew curious about life in the city and was granted permission by the village chief to travel back to Aithne, equipped with the knowledge, weapons, training, and knick-knacks that he had obtained from his life in the village; including a Walkman that one of the humans had gifted to him. He traveled back to his place of birth where he took up work as a musician like his father did. Past places of residence: Aithne, off-grid. History of family: Briefly explain life story: Relationships Parents: Max Furea (Father), Touki Furea (mother), Jack Mist (adoptive father), Mary Mist (adoptive mother). Siblings: Sarah Mist (adoptive sister) Any enemies (and why): None that he knows of. Children: None. Friends: The people of his village. Best friend(s): Jack Hughman. Important friends/relatives (explain): Love interest (if there is one): Combat Peaceful or violent: Mostly peaceful, but violent if need be. Weapon (if applicable): Four obsidian short batons that can connect together to form two long batons/nunchucks that join together to form a bo staff/four-piece staff with the attachment of two crimson timpani heads. Each baton can magnetically join together from up to 20 feet with the push of a button. He also has a tuning fork that can turn into a katana or a dagger and two grappling guns with a range of 20 feet and can snap together, back-to-back to make a zip-line. Style of fighting: Mix Martial-Arts. (Shaolin Kung-fu, Brazillian Jiu-Jitsu, Capoeira, Muay Thai, Tai Chi, Kenjutsu, Wing Chung, and Drunken Fist). Also trained in various weapons. Others Occupation: Musician Current home: Slums of Aithne. Favorite types of food: Anything with meat. Favorite types of drink: Cider and strong drinks. Hobbies/past times: Sleeping, parkour, instrument playing, dancing, cooking, and training. Guilty pleasures: Hugs and soft things. Pet peeves: When people interrupt him without a valid reason. Pets: None. Talents: Cooking, playing most instruments, listening, and dancing. Favorite colors: None. Favorite type of music: Anything he finds catchy. Stats Only fill in "Starting", As you progress you can add the points below to show your progress. Spells # He can channel his magic into his batons and use them to shoot either single/rapid-fire shots up to 15 feet or flame blasts up to 10 feet. He can also channel his magic into his hands, up to his forearms and his feet, up to his knees and make them burst into flames as well as channel the magic to his mouth to breathe fire up to 6ft. # With the addition of the timpani heads, he can create small fire "grenades" which he can hold or "throw" up to 15 feet with a blast radius of 10 feet. He can use this spell whether the batons are in his hands or attached to his arms and/or legs. # If he attaches his belt buckle to an enemy and channels his magic into it, it will grow up to 85cm. If he hits hard enough or enough times, he can cause the target's blood to boil until it dies. It's only effective on targets two stories or larger. He can also get it to act as a shield. # His fourth spell which he can use to help aid him in contact. He can detonate the clones at will if they are within 20ft of him. Approved by: